Takehito Hasegawa
Overview Takehito Hasegawa (born December 13, 1993) was the former prefectural police chief inspector of Neotokyo, who was also responsible largely for coordinating Group 6 operations and overseeing the ongoing war on a local level against Jinrai. An air defense force veteran and a father of one son, he was assassinated by the Japanese government on (3/7/2039) after resigning from his position as chief inspector in fear of him leaking critical information to the public about widespread political corruption. His death was framed as a suicide, but investigators could easily recognize that he was murdered at the scene of the crime upon further examination. Biography Early Life Born to a poor working-class family in a moderately-sized city north of Neotokyo, Hasegawa spent his youth as a rebellious delinquent responsible for a string of petty crimes and minor acts of gang violence. No stranger to youth detention facilities, he spent much of his teens barely scraping by in school and graduating high school in a specialized environment designed for troubled youth. However, this wouldn't stop his deviancy entirely- only upon spending six months homeless at the age of 21 did he finally decide to change. Joining the Japanese air self defense force, Hasegawa began to take life more seriously, even beginning to thrive in the highly-disciplined environment under the strict guidance of his superiors, rising through the ranks to become a non-commissioned officer as time went on. Military career and mid-life Hasegawa had begun to succeed in life and was well-respected among his peers as being both charismatic and intelligent. Stationed on an airbase in the southern Ryukyu island chain, he met a local nurse by the name of Reiko Nagasawa during one of his off-days and began courting her. The two would wed a few short years afterwards, where she gave birth to his only son, Junichi- known now as James as he resides in the United States. Figuring that he would do best to settle down for the sake of his family, Hasegawa left the military at age 26 and pursued education and employment in law enforcement. Working as a police officer and gradually gaining rank and experience, Hasegawa was moved to an administrative position at the age of 35 where he excelled as he had in the military before. Unfortunately, as time went on, Hasegawa and Reiko's marriage became strained as Hasegawa was forced to spend hours extra after work on the job, Reiko being left with the sole responsibility of raising their child. It didn't help either that a stressed, overworked Hasegawa has caught eyes for one of his former Air Force comrades- coincidentally, also named Reiko. Reiko Tansho, a scientist working for the government, had been friends with Hasegawa since he'd joined the military, but only recently did had relationship turned non-platonic. The two began a relationship in secret, but his wife caught on eventually- and out of shame, he terminated the affair, but not before his wife Reiko could leave him, moving with his son to the United States where she had family. Devastated and guilty, Hasegawa devoted himself fully to his work, deciding to transfer to Tokyo as the opportunity arose with the old inspector resigning of old age.